Une lune en cache toujours une autre
by aminteitha
Summary: Un noël, des maraudeurs, une cousine, une romance... RLxNT AVIS A TOUS LES FANS DE REMUS, VENEZ AU MOINS LIRE LE PREMIER CHAPITRE
1. Demande

Coucou à tous ! Alors voilà c'est une fic qui m'est apparu alors que je répondais aux reviews, j'ai commencé à écrire et j'ai beaucoup écrit ! Lol C'est une fic sur le couple Nymphadora Tonks et Remus J. Lupin au temps des maraudeurs. Et voilà mon problème je suis dans l'incapacité de mettre cette fic en ligne sans faire un gros changement dans l'histoire de J. K. Rowling. J'ai beaucoup travailler dessus et j'en suis venue à ça : nous savons que chaque sorcier entre à Poudlard à l'âge de 11 ans, les Maraudeurs ainsi que Rogue et Lily Evans sont donc nés en 1960 (d'après les livres) Ils ont donc fini leur scolarité en 1977 à peu près, et on sait (toujours d'après les livres) que Tonks doit être née aux alentours de 1973 1974, donc elle a à peu près 13 ans d'écart avec Remus et les autres, et c'est là où se situe mon problème. J'ai écrit la fic sans trop me soucier de ce détail et je m'en suis mordue les doigts hier à minuit passé alors que je finissais d'écrire le chapitre 2, je me suis dit "hey mais attend ! Y'a pas un problème là !" j'ai fait plein de calculs et j'ai vu ma gaffe alors je vous proposequatre choses.

/Soit je réduis l'écart entre Tonks et Remus, qu'ils aient approximativement 4, 5 ans d'écart

/Soit j'enlève Voldemort

/Soit je laisse Voldemort mais les parents de Harry sont en vie (et là je ne vois vraiment pas comment je peux faire ma fic mais bon)

/Soit j'abandonne l'idée et je ne modifie rien aux choix de J. K. Rowling

Bon voilà c'est dit, alors s'il vous plait donner moi votre avis pour que je sache si je dois continuer cette histoire ou pas. Bisous à tous


	2. Prologue

_Et bah ! Je ne pensais pas avoir autant de réponses en si peu de temps, j'ai donc décidé, en analysant vos reviews, que j'allais simplement réduire leur écart d'âge, pour le reste tout reste comme J.K. Rowling l'a écrit.(Certains m'ont conseillé de ne pas faire de romance, mais le problème c'est que j'ai déjà écrit une bonne partie de ma fic, donc…) En tout cas j'espère ne pas vous décevoir, c'est ma première fic sur ce couple, et je m'y suis vraiment donner à fond lol, les trois premiers chapitres sont écrit (mais sur papier, je n'ai pas toujours accès à l'ordinateur) donc je pense ne pas trop vous faire attendre entre les chapitres. _

_Je vous souhaite à tous un Joyeux Halloween et Bonne lecture !_

**Prologue :**

Elle prit sa valise, la soulevant avec difficulté, traversa le couloir en titubant et descendit la première marche. Elle respira profondément, l'air glacial agressant ses poumons. De petits nuages s'échappaient de sa bouche pour se perdrent dans la foule qui envahissait la gare King's Cross en ce dix huit décembre. Elle s'arrêta sur le quai, déposant sa valise à ses pieds, regardant autour d'elle, se frottant désespérément les mains l'une contre l'autre pour les réchauffer. Ses petites mains blanches vêtues de mitaines noires, au bouts gelés et rosies par le froid, son petit nez, lui aussi rosies et gelé, ses yeux plissés pour éviter les flocons de neige et ses cheveux cachés sous un bonnet de laine noire. Elle trottinait sur place pour éviter au froid de l'envahir complètement, se demandant ce que son cousin pouvait bien fabriqué. Et puis, dans la foule elle entendit quelqu'un l'appelait. Elle se retourna, chercha qui pouvait bien l'appelait du regard, mais personne. Elle sentit alors deux mains enserrées sa taille fine et elle poussa une exclamation de surprise à ce contact. Elle se retourna, un rien furieuse, et regarda l'homme qui se tenait devant elle. Un bel homme d'ailleurs, une vingtaine d'années, il avait des cheveux bruns mi longs et quelques mèches retombaient sur ses yeux d'un gris indescriptibles. Grand, élancé et beau, trois adjectifs qui pouvaient qualifier un si charmant sorcier.

« Sirius ! » s'exclama t elle

Il rigola devant cette petite fille aux yeux noirs lançant des éclaires.

« Bah alors ma petite Nymphy, on dit pas bonjour à son zinzin préféré ! Un p'tit câlin ? »

Il ouvrit les bras, l'invitant à l'enlacer. Après une seconde d'hésitation elle se jeta dans ses bras en riant. Un toussotement derrière eux les interrompit.

« Excusez moi d'interrompre ces charmantes retrouvailles mais, Sirius, je pense que si Nymphadora et toi restez là indéfiniment vous allez vous transformer en glaçon »

Un jeune homme du même âge que son cousin était là, debout, les regardant avec un sourire amusé. Il était à peu près de la taille de Sirius, des cheveux châtains, plus clairs à certains endroits, et des yeux d'une lueur étrange, dorée … Il n'était pas aussi beau que son cousin mais il avait cette petite chose que les autres n'ont pas, une chose qui lui donnait beaucoup de charme et qui ne pouvait laisser insensible.

« T'as raison Lunard ! » dit Sirius d'un ton enjoué. Il se tourna une nouvelle fois vers sa cousine « Ma petite Nymphadora, tu te souviens de mon ami Remus ? »

« Oui bien sûr ! » dit elle précipitamment. Elle changea d'expression et regarda Sirius méchamment « Oh faite… » Elle lui envoya une tape sur le derrière de la tête à laquelle Sirius, fit semblant d'avoir mal

« Mais euh ! J'ai rien fait ! » Protesta t il en se frottant l'arrière du crâne

« Fait, non, mais dit, oui ! Je ne suis pas petite, j'ai 15 ans et arrête de m'appeler Nymphadora ! IL est horrible ce prénom ! »

« D'accord ma PETITE Nym-pha-do-ra » répondit ce dernier en insistant sur son prénom.

Elle émit un grognement et le frappa une seconde fois, alors que son cousin riait.

« Tu as tord, moi je trouve que c'est un joli prénom…. Une demie déesse, c'est plutôt jolie… » Interrompit Remus.

Il lui fit le sourire le plus charmeur que Nymphadora ait vu de sa vie. Elle sentit ses joues se réchauffer et elle détourna les yeux, honteuse de se mettre à rougir pour un simple sourire _(pour ceux quine me connaisse bien j'aime bien faire des rimes de tant à autre lol)_ Sirius la regarda avec un grand sourire de qui lui valu une tape sur l'épaule. Remus secoua la tête et vint au secours de la jeune fille en prenant Sirius par le bras, comme un gamin.

« Remus, mon vieil ami, pourquoi les femmes me frappent elles tout le temps ? » dit il en prenant un air dramatique

« Peut être parce que tu le mérites ? »

« Pff toujours du côté de la gente féminine ! Et la solidarité masculine alors ! Tu en fais quoi hein ! » Demanda t il en faisant de grands gestes frôlant dangereusement quelques ttes au passage

« Si tu étais réellement un homme, il y aurait peut être de la solidarité masculine » répondit Lupin au tac au tac.

Nymphadora éclata de rire sous les yeux de chiens battus, et ce n'était pas peu dire, de son cousin.

« Et si nous y allions Patmol ? La petite Nymphadora va attraper la mort si on reste sur ce quai »

La petite en question tiqua à l'adjectif qui la qualifiait. Ils n'avaient donc pas vu qu'elle avait grandi ! Cela se voyait pourtant ! Non ! Remus tendit la main vers sa valise pour la prendre

« Non laissez monsieur Lupin…. Je vais m'en occuper »

Elle prit la valise des mains du jeune homme, essayant difficilement de la lever. Elle commença à marcher avec beaucoup de mal, titubant à moitié, se penchant sur le côté pour faire contre poids avec sa valise.

« Mon cher Lunard, je crois que la petite Nymphy a besoin d'aide.. »

« Je suis d'accord Patmol » répondit ce dernier

Remus pris la valise des mains de la jeune fille malgré ses protestations, et la souleva avec une étrange facilité, elle le regarda, ébahie, et murmura un « elle était pourtant lourde »

« T'es trop petite, t'a pas de muscles ma pauvre » dit Sirius en mettant un bras autour du cou de la jeune fille

« JE suis peut être petite, et sans muscle mais j'en ai au moins un, un que tu n'as pas et qui s'appelle le cerveau mon cher ! »

Elle lui tira la langue et Remus éclata de rire. Après avoir passé le mur qui séparait le monde moldu du monde magique Sirius expliqua à sa cousine que sa tante, Madame Black, étant en voyage, lui, Sirius Black, avait été désigné pour héberger la fille de sa cousine préférée, autrement dit Nymphadora. La jeune fille ne s'en plaignait pas. Sa tante, la mère de Sirius était quelqu'un de désagréable et passer ses vacances de Noël avec elle et son mari ne l'enchantait guère, surtout depuis que Sirius avait quitté la résidence familiale. De plus, Madame Black était d'autant plus désagréable ces temps-ci avec la récente disparition de son fils cadet, Regulus, un imbécile à l'air hautain, courageux comme une larve de scroutts et intelligent comme un troll. Mais grâce au ciel, elle allait passer deux semaines merveilleuses chez Sirius et de surcroît chez Remus. Sirius lui avait dit dans une de ses lettres que James ne vivait plus avec eux, et qu'il s'était marié avec Lily, mais qu'ils passeraient Noël avec eux. Il restait cet homme, celui qui pouvait facilement rivaliser avec son cousin, intellectuellement parlant. Un certain…Um… Ca commençait par un « p », pa…pe… pi … patapouf ? Non, non pas ça Pitt ? Non plus Pilou ? Euh non …. Enfin c'était un P quelque chose ! Celui là vivait encore chez ses parents et n'avait pas voulu quitter le cocon de papa et maman pour vivre avec Sirius et les autres.

Après un court trajet, ils se stoppèrent dans une rue de Londres, proche du Chaudron Baveur. Une petite maison était coincée entre deux grands bâtiments, ce qui lui donnait un aspect encore plus petit, plus fragile, plus vulnérable. Elle était sans aucun doute trop petite pour plus d'une personne mais c'était sans compter les pouvoirs magiques des propriétaires. En effet dès l'instant où l'on passait la porte la maisonnette avait l'air d'un château tellement elle était spacieuse. Il y avait une entrée qui menait à un petit salon doux et chaleureux dans lequel une imposante cheminée régnait, libérant une chaleur presque étouffante mais tellement agréable en ce mois d'hiver. Une grande cuisine se trouvait à côté, elle se constitué en peu de choses, des placards, quelques meubles en bois, un ou deux chaudrons et une grande table en chêne. Plus loin une salle de bains dans les tons noir et blanc. Un escalier en hêtre menait à un étage insoupçonné vu de l'extérieur. Plusieurs portes étaient visibles, il y avait en tout quatre chambres, deux salles de bains, une bibliothèque et une autre pièce mais Sirius lui avait interdit l'accès et ne lui avait pas répondu lorsqu'elle lui demanda ce qu'elle renfermait. Remus entra dans une chambre aux tons rose et mauve. Elle était spacieuse et agréable. Il y avait un grand lit à baldaquin au couvre lit rose chewing-gum, un gigantesque secrétaire en bois et une grande armoire. Remus posa la valise sur le lit et offrit un sourire à la jeune fille

« J'espère que la chambre te plait, Sirius m'a dit que tu aimais ces couleurs, alors j'ai pensé que tu te sentirais plus à l'aise si ta chambre te convenais » Il lui sourit et plissa les yeux d'une manière adorable.

« Oui bien sûr ! Mais je me sens toujours chez moi quand je suis chez Sirius » plaisanta t elle

Elle détacha sa cape noire et la déposa sur une chaise, puis son bonnet, son écharpe et ses mitaines la rejoignirent, découvrant ainsi une jeune fille de quinze ans aux formes bien développées. Elle avait une taille fine malgré ses hanches arrondies, une poitrine bien développée pour son âge, ses cheveux étaient d'un noir corbeau et retombaient en boucles soyeuse sur sa poitrine, lui donnant un air à la fois triste et à la fois angélique, et ce malgré la noirceur de ses cheveux qui jurait avec son teint pâle. Elle avait raison, ce n'était plus la gamine de sept ans qu'il avait vu lors de sa seconde année à Poudlard. Elle avait bien poussé la petite Nymphe, elle était devenue en éclair une belle jeune femme qui ne pouvait que plaire.

« Bon je vais te laisser t'installer. Dès que tu auras fini, rejoint nous dans le petit salon »

Il lui accorda un nouveau sourire et alors qu'il tournait la poignet de la porte il se retourna et lui dit

« Tu as raison »

« Hein ! » demanda la jeune fille qui ne comprenait pas de quoi il parlait

« Tu n'est plus une petite fille, tu as bien grandis et dans tout les sens du termes »

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et finit par s'en aller. Dans un profond soupir de bien être Tonks s'effondra sur le lit et sourit bêtement. Les bras en croix, la respiration lourde elle ferma les yeux, toujours souriante. Il venait de lui dire implicitement qu'elle était jolie, elle, Nymphadora Tonks, lui, Remus Lupin, lui avait fait un compliment sur son physique. Elle était la fille la plus heureuse du monde ! Bon d'accord peut être pas du monde mais de Londres en tout cas.

Elle avait vu pour la toute première fois Remus, James, et le petit gros _(quel jeu de mots subtile ! lol) _pendant les grandes vacances, il y avait de cela huit ans. Depuis elle ne les avait revues qu'à travers des photos et fait leur « connaissance » que par l'intermédiaires des dire de son zinzin préféré. Cet été là fut l'un des meilleurs de sa vie. Elle s'était fait un nouveau « grand frère » (après Sirius bien sûr), James, pour le petit gros, et bien… elle l'aimait bien… lorsqu'il n'était pas là ! Et ce jeune garçon à l'air toujours fatigué mais heureux, ce jeune garçon qui paressait si mâture pour son jeune âge, ce jeune garçon enfant de loup comme elle se plaisait à dire, Remus, elle vouait une sorte d'admiration pour lui, pourquoi elle n'en savait rien, mais elle sentait qu'elle pouvait lui donnait sa vie, qu'il prendrait soin d'elle comme personne d'autre sur cette terre. Après leur rencontre elle n'avait cessé de penser à lui, bizarrement pas comme à son cousin, ou à son nouveau grand frère. Plus les années passaient, plus elle se demandait ce qui avait changé chez elle, elle était pourtant la même, le petit clown de Gryffondor, toujours prête à faire des bêtises, et toujours aussi paresseuse quand elle entendait le mot « travail », mais comme toujours elle s'y mettait et elle était toujours aussi maladroite. Pourtant, à chaque fois qu'elle était en présence de Remus elle était, elle se sentait différente. Elle ne savait comment se l'expliquer, mais quand il état dans les parages elle était plus timide, plus maladroite, si on pouvait faire pire bien sur, plus gênées et faisait attention à tout ce qu'elle disait ou faisait, elle se sentait plus… femme. Oui c'est ça, plus femme.

A la fois elle adorait ce nouveau sentiment et il l'effrayait. Avec les années, ses pensées vers Remus changeaient un peu, surtout après que son zinzin préféré lui ait montré ses photos de vacances au bord de la mer en compagnie de toute la bande. A ce moment elle avait trouvé Remus terriblement attirant avec son maillot de bains, ses cheveux mouillé et désordonné et l'eau qui perlait sur son torse, en fait il était tout bonnement… sexy. Elle s'était reprise en main bien sûr, sa mère lui avait toujours répéter qu'une jeune fille ne devait pas fantasmer sur un jeune homme –et qui plus est, un des meilleurs ami de l'autre zinzin. Mais une adolescente restait une adolescente et on ne pouvait lutter contre ses rêves… Finalement, elle avait mis un nom sur ce sentiment, enfin sa meilleure amie Tiffany, avait mis un nom sur ce sentiment. L'Amour. « L'Amour ? Quelle bonne blague ! Moi, Nymphadora Tonks amoureuse ? De Remus Lupin ? N'importe quoi ! Aussi probable que Dumbledore faisant des claquettes ! » Lui avait elle répondu. Mais c'était mal le connaître car cette année là, un bal avait été organisé, et le directeur de Poudlard avait fait une démonstration de claquette des plus spectaculaire !

Elle soupira mi-amusée mi- énervée par ce souvenir. Et puis tout à l'heure, lorsqu'elle l'avait vu sur le quai, les chevaux flottant autour de lui à cause du vent glacial, des flocons tombant sur ses pommettes remontées en sourire, son cœur avait manquait un bon,-même plus d'un c'était certain ! – et maintenant elle savait. Elle savait que Tiffany avait raison.

« Je suis amoureuse de Remus Lupin » murmura t elle pour elle-même.

Oui elle était amoureuse.

_Bon et bien voilà, on verra si ça vous plaît ou pas, en tout cas dîtes moi si je dois continuer ou pas ! Bisous à tous et review s'vous plaît _


	3. Chapter1 : Mauvais commencement

Bonjour à tous ! Je m'excuse pour mon grand grand retard ! J'ai voulu vous mettre des chapitres plus tôt, mais j'ai perdu tous mes chapitres (sur l'ordi) à cause d'un virus, et avec mes cours je n'ai pas trouvé beaucoup de temps pour les retaper. Mais bon, de plus je voulais vous mettre ce chapitre pour Noël, mais je n'avais plus internet, et au moment où j'écris je ne suis même pas sure que vous ayez ce chapitre pour le Jour de l'An, étant donné que je ne serai pas chez moi pendant la deuxième semaine de vacances. Enfin bref, voilà un chapitre, j'espère, pas trop mal !

_Je dédie ce chapitre à tous les reviewers et revieweuses qui m'ont encouragé, merci à vous tous et bonnes fêtes (un peu en retard ')_

**Chapitre 1 : Mauvais commencement**

La nuit tombait sur Londres, plongeant la ville dans les abîmes profonds de l'obscurité. _(Magnifique n'est ce pas ? lol) _ Dans une maisonnette un rien insignifiante, il y avait de l'agitation, beaucoup d'agitation, des bruits sourds, des rires, des cris …

« Et là ! Il lui dit … »

Sirius était partie dans un long monologue sur l'une de ses nombreuses aventures à lui et à ses amis. Les Maraudeurs comme il disait. Nymphadora aimait ses histoires, toutes plus passionnantes que la précédente. Elle aimait sa manière de raconter. Il faisait de grands gestes, des mimiques exagérées et des airs tantôt comiques, tantôt dramatiques. A chaque fois qu'il évoquait l'un de ses aventures palpitantes, ses yeux gris avaient une lueur argentée, un regard pétillant et rêveur quelque fois. Elle avait l'impression d'être une camarade de Gryffondor au temps des Maraudeurs. Elle glissa un regard vers Remus, un sourire collé à ses lèvres et une expression calme. Mais ses yeux, avait un elle ne savait quoi de triste, nostalgique plutôt… Elle se demandait d'ailleurs si elle, Tonks, avait était une Gryffondor de leur génération, est ce que Remus se serrait intéressé à elle… non il ne fallait pas penser à cela !

« Et là tout ce que cet imbécile trouve à me dire c'est… »

Il imita Remus se réveillant et continua d'un extrême lenteur « Bah quoi ! Ils sont passés où tous ? J'ai manqué quelque chose ? »

Pour finir sa longue tirade Sirius explosa de rire et flanqua à Lupin une claque amical sur la tête. Sirius continua de raconter leurs exploits alors qu'ils se mettaient à table et une fois sortis de celle-ci Remus proposa une partie d'échec, que Tonks refusa, mais que Sirius accepta avec plaisir. Elle prit un plaid posé sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil et s'emmitoufla dedans, puis se tourna de façon à suivre des yeux la partie d'échec. Elle se permettait de critiquer le jeu de son cousin et lui lançait des « à ta place je ne ferai pas ça…. » Alors qu'il était sur le point de bouger un pion. Il lui répondait toujours en bougonnant et s'entêtait à n'écouter que lui. La soirée touchait à sa fin, et Nymphadora commençait à s'endormir devant la partie d'échec que discutaient son cousin et son ami.

« Et ma petite Nymphy ! T'endore pas ! » Lui lança Sirius

« Hein ? Qu…. Quoi ? Mais je ne dors pas ! »

Elle se redressa et ouvrit grand les yeux pour prouver qu'elle était bel et bien réveillée. Les deux hommes rirent et elle se renfrogna en bougonnant.

« Nymphadora tu devrais aller te coucher.. » lui dit Remus d'une voix calme. « Tu veux que je te raccompagne à ta chambre ? »

Elle rougit sans trop savoir pourquoi. Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait être stupide ! Rougir parce qu'il lui a dit d'aller se coucher comme s'il parlait à une gamine de quatre ans, non mais vraiment ! Attendez une minute. Il lui avait demandé si elle voulait qu'il la raccompagne ? Mais bien sur quelle question stupide ! Oui mais non, peut être qu'elle passerait pour une sotte si elle acceptait. Ou alors elle pourrait jouer les endormies, et lui il la prendrait dans ses bras et la porterait jusqu'à son lit où il la déposerait délicatement avant de lui déposait un baiser sur la bouche et de lui soufflait un « Dors bien ma princesse….je t'aime… » Puis il repartirait en fermant la porte, non sans avoir jetait un dernier regard à sa belle endormie…

« Sirius appelle petite Nymphy, je répète Sirius appelle petite Nymphy, à vous ! » dit Sirius avec une voix de robot

« Hein ? » répondit « petite Nymphy » en descendant de son petit nuage

Sirius regarda Remus, un air dramatique sur le visage

« Vieux ! C'est plus grave que ce que je croyais, ma petite Nymphy est dérangée ! Merlin ! Pourquoi nous ! » Il s'était agrippé au T-shirt de Remus et levé les bras au ciel avant de replongeait sur Remus pour « pleurer »

« N'importe quoi ! » répondit Nymphadora en partant

«Nympadora atten….tion… Trop tard »

Elle venait de buter contre une pile de vieux journaux et c'était cogné contre le bord de la table basse. Les deux jeunes hommes se précipitèrent sur la blessée et l'aidèrent à se relever.

« Ca va Nymphy ? » demanda Sirius visiblement inquiet

« A ton avis ! » répondit elle d'un ton on ne peux plus agressif

« Hey oh ! Je n'y suis pour rien moi ! » Se défendit Black

Elle se relevait mais chancela et ils eurent le bon reflex de la retenir chacun par un bras.

« Je crois qu'on devrait te porter jusqu'à ta chambre »

« Oui Remus a raison Nymphy, t'as eu un sacré coup, et tu vas avoir une jolie bosse crois moi ! T'inquiètes pas on voit presque …. Enfin on verra presque rien dans deux semaines… »

Elle lui lança un regard noir et lui sourit bêtement

« Hum… Bon allez viens »

« Lui … ! » dit Nymphadora en désignant son cousin du doigt « il me touche pas ! »

« Bon euh d'accord je crois que je vais m'en charger alors … »

Nymphadora plaça ses mains autour du coup de Lupin. Il se pencha un peu et plaça ses mains sous les cuisses de la jeune fille, puis la souleva comme si elle n'avait était qu'une plume. Il se dirigea vers les escaliers et les monta. C'était…. Génial. Comme elle l'avait imaginait… bon peut être pas exactement comme elle l'avait imaginé, la chute et la bosse monstrueuse ne faisaient pas partie du rêve, m'enfin, à part ça c'était pareil … Elle n'en revenait pas elle était dans les bras de Remus Lupin. Et quels bras ! Elle ne pensait pas qu'il était aussi… bien membré, bien sûr ce n'était pas Monsieur muscla, mais c'était largement suffisant et loin d'être déplaisant …Malheureusement pour elle, sa chambre n'était pas à des années lumières des escaliers et bientôt elle retrouva les couleurs rose de celle-ci. Il la déposa sur son lit et lui remonta les couvertures avec un sourire bienveillant. Il sortit sa baguette et effleura la bosse qui se formait sur le haut du crâne de Tonks, murmura quelque chose, et la douleur disparue, tout comme la bosse d'ailleurs.

« Merci » souffla t elle

« Mais je t'en pris » répondit il avec un grand sourire et un clin d'œil.

Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être craquant…

« Ne fait pas la tête à Sirius, on sait très bien tous les deux qu'il n'évoluera jamais, il est né enfant et il mourra enfant »

Ils rirent et Lupin se redressa.

« Bon je vais y aller et je vais te laisser dormir, tu dois être fatiguée »

« Non ! » s'exclama t elle.

Elle mit une main sur sa bouche et regarda ailleurs. Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait être bête, se contrôler, bon sang ! Ce n'était pas si compliqué.

« Enfin je veux dire… que euh… je suis pas fatiguée et j'ai pas envie de dormir et euh … » elle continua d'une voix presque inaudible « tu veux pas rester un peux avec moi ? » Il lui sourit et se pencha vers elle. Il allait l'embrasser, elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux ! Par tous les grands mages réunis ! Remus Lupin allait lui donner son premier baiser ! Son cœur battait la chamade et sa respiration s'était coupée. Elle ferma tout doucement les yeux et attendit les lèvres de Remus sur les siennes… rien… et puis elle sentit une douce pression… sur son front. Son front ? Elle ouvrit les yeux et le regarda s'éloigner de son visage, un sourire sur ses lèvres. Y avait il erreur dans la commande ? Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir demandé front mais lèvres.

« Tu ES fatiguée Nymphadora » dit il d'une voix douce

Elle allait protester quand il l'interrompit en posant son index sur sa bouche.

« Allez dors bien petite Nymphe »

Il posa la main sur la poignet de la porte et ouvrit celle-ci. Elle voulait savoir. Tous ces surnoms de Nymphes, ces petits sourires, cette attention particulière qu'il lui portait, est ce que par hasard il ressentait les mêmes choses qu'elle à son égard ? Non c'était impossible, après tout il était bien plus vieux qu'elle, et avait beaucoup plus d'expériences qu'elle dans le domaine de l'amour, et ce dans tous les sens du terme. Et puis qu'avait elle à perdre en lui posant la question si ce n'est la honte de sa vie ?

« Monsieur Lup… »

La porte s'était refermée et il y avait peu de chances pour qu'il l'est entendu … Finalement ça n'avait peut être pas était une mauvaise chose. Elle aurait sans doute perdu ses moyens et se serrait rendu encore plus ridicule qu'à l'ordinaire. Il fallait qu'elle en parle à quelqu'un. Elle se leva et alluma une bougie à l'aide de sa baguette magique. Elle sortit un parchemin vierge et sa plume et s'installa à son bureau. Elle commença à écrire, ne s'arrêtant pas avant d'avoir eu fini sa lettre. Elle la relit

_Ma chère Tiffany,_

_Mon voyage s'est très bien passé, devine avec qui j'étais dans mon compartiment ? Avec deux rouquins, des certains Weasley … je sais je sais j'ai de la chance ! J'imagine déjà ta tête ! Percy, tu sais le petit frère de Bill, il est souvent à la bibliothèque, c'est un quatrième année … enfin bref, il était toujours aussi barbant que d'habitude… Mais bon je te vois déjà, assise sur ton lit de Poudlard en lisant ma lettre, trépignant d'impatience, voulant plus de détails sur un certains Gryffondor de sixième année, à la crinière rousse et répondant au nom de …Bill Weasley ! Et bien… je ne te dirais rien ! Je sais je sais… je suis un petit peu, mais alors vraiment un petit peu sadique, promis tu auras un rapport détaillé, mais à la rentrée, ou dans une prochaine lettre… Enfin je ne t'écris pas vraiment pour ça donc bon je serai brève._

_Help me ! _

_Je suis désespérée, ou désespérante, je ne sais pas trop, toujours est il que je ne sais pas quoi faire ! Je vois déjà d'ici ton petit sourire qui m'énerve tellement et qui précède souvent le fameux « je te l'avais bien dit » mais bon je me lance. Je suis amoureuse de Remus et je ne sais pas quoi faire… S'il te plait donne moi une idée n'importe quoi, tout est bon à prendre !_

_Je t'embrasse, je vais me coucher il se fait tard et je commence à dormir debout,_

_Tonks_

Elle grimaça et reprit sa plume pour ajouter quelque chose

_PS : je viens de relire ma lettre, c'est moi où je suis vraiment désespérée ?_

Elle plia le parchemin, l'accrocha à la patte de son hibou et le lâcha dehors. Elle rejoignit son lit et s'endormit au bout de quelques secondes.

Elle descendit les marches pour prendre son petit déjeuner et trouva Sirius ainsi que Remus, déjà en train de manger.

« Bonjour tout le monde ! Sauf l'autre abruti de zinzin »

« Bonjour ma chère et tendre petite Nymphy. Comme tu as l'air de bonne humeur ce matin ! » Répondit Sirius d'un air rayonnant

« Bonjour Nymphadora »

Elle s'installa en face de Remus et le plus loin de Sirius. Le petit déjeuner se passa sans encombre, et la « querelle » des deux cousins fut vite oubliée sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent. Tonks était installé dans le petit salon, à lire une revue de Quidditch quand un bruit la fit sursauté.

« Bonjour mademoiselle ! »

Un visage venait d'apparaître dans les flammes de la cheminée et il lui souriait. C'était une jeune femme très jolie et à l'air très gentil.

« Pourriez vous me dire où est Remus Lupin ? » continua t elle

« Oh il n'est pas là, il est partit en ville avec Sirius il y a de cela dix minutes »

« Oh je vois … » elle sembla réfléchir puis reprit « Pourriez vous lui laisser un message de ma part ? »

« Euh… oui oui bien sûr… »

« Dîtes lui que je passerai demain en début d'après midi »

« Très bien je lui dirais…excusez moi, c'est de la part de qui ? »

« Suis-je bête je ne me suis même pas présentée ! De la part de Lucy Wilin… sa fiancée »

_Voilà, fin du chapitre ! Bonne année à tous ! Laissez des reviews, je répondrai dans le prochain chapitre, où par e mail (donc ceux qui ne sont pas sur laissez votre adresse e mail si vous voulez une réponse) Encore merci pour tout et je vous souhaite pleins de bonheurs, d'amour, d'argent, et surtout la santé pour cette nouvelle année 2006 !_


	4. Chapter2 : Le plan

_Je dédie ce chapitre à tous mes amis qui sont venus à mon anniversaire, Princesse d'Argent, Princess July, Gold, Kev, Mel, Aurell, Lulu, Dodo, et Morg' _

_Merci à vous et bonne lecture aux autres ! _

**Chapitre 2 : Le plan :**

C'était sa quoi ! Non c'était impossible ! Pourquoi n'était elle pas au courant qu'il en avait une ? Pourquoi ne lui avait il pas dit ? Peut être parce que ça ne la concernait pas… Et alors ? Son cœur venait à l'instant de se briser en milliers de morceaux. Elle ne pouvait pas en croire ses oreilles, une fiancée ! Sa fiancée. Comment pouvait il lui faire cela ? Bon d'accord ils n'étaient pas vraiment un couple… bon ils n'avaient rien à voir avec un couple mais elle s'était dit que peut être… Mais tout ça n'était qu'une stupide illusion, ses espoirs étaient mort, ils avaient tous disparus et tout ça à cause d'un mot. Fiancée. Cette… Lucy… La personne qu'elle maudirait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, qu'est ce qu'elle avait de plus qu'elle? Plus grande ? Plus petite ? Plus mince ? Plus jolie à regarder ? Plus intéressante sûrement … La vie était injuste ! Tonks aurait pu parier qu'elle connaissait beaucoup plus de choses sur Remus que cette Lucy. Et puis c'était quoi ce nom ? Lucy. Affreusement… Lucy comme prénom ! La vie était injuste …

Les heures s'écoulaient à une lenteur incroyable. Elle avait l'impression qu'à chaque fois que l'aiguille avançait de deux secondes elle en reculait d'une et ainsi de suite, c'était affreusement frustrant. Elle posa sa revue de Quidditch et se leva. Puis se rassit, pour finalement se relever. Elle commença à marcher dans le petit salon, tripotant ses doigts et réfléchissant à une quelconque explication qui pourrait lui ouvrir les yeux sur cette… histoire. Et la seule qui lui apparaissait plausible était que cette jeune femme s'était trompée de Remus Lupin, mais ça c'était fort peu probable ! Il ne pouvait exister qu'un seul et unique Remus Lupin et il était fiancé à cette fille.

Tonks marchait toujours d'un pas précipité dans le petit salon et regarder ses mains se crisper d'un air absent. Soudain elle heurta quelque chose qui venait d'apparaître devant elle dans un crack sonore. Ce quelque chose lui attrapa les bras pour éviter qu'elle tombe et lui offrit un grand sourire.

« Et bien elles te tombent toutes dans les bras Lunard ! » dit la voix de Sirius qui venait d'apparaître à son tour

« Ne dis pas de bêtises, Nymphadora est une jeune fille, ne la compare pas à toutes ces filles qui me… » Il leva les bras et fit un signe qui représenté des guillemets avec ses doigts « tombent dans les bras »

« Pourquoi ? » Il prit Tonks par les épaules et la serra fort contre lui. « Tu ne trouves pas qu'elle est adorable ? Enfin entre nous c'est normal, on a le même sang dans les veines ! »

« Mais si. Elle est très jolie notre petite Nymphe »

Une phrase, une simple petite phrase, simplement quelques mots venaient d'égayer cet après-midi. Il la trouvait jolie, c'était déjà mieux que rien.

« Seulement, je ne pourrai jamais l'envisager comme ces filles qui tombent facilement si tu vois ce que je veux dire… »

La prenait elle pour une débile, elle savaient de quoi ils parlaient, elle avait quand même quinze ans, et pas cinq. D'accord elle ne s'y connaissait pas extrêmement sur le sujet, mais elle arrivait à comprendre les sous-entendus et certaines petites choses tout de même.

« Et puis… Nymphadora, c'est comme ma petite sœur ! »

Il prit à son tour Tonks par les épaules et avec un grand sourire il l'a rapprocha de lui. S'en était trop pour la jeune fille, elle prit la main de Remus et la jeta rageusement puis s'enfuit en courant jusqu'à sa chambre où elle s'enferma avec un sort. Elle s'affala sur son lit et pleura pendant plusieurs minutes avant d'entendre quelqu'un frappait à la porte.

« Nymphy ? » demanda doucement Sirius de l'autre côté de la porte

« Dégage ! »

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

« Dégage j't'ai dis ! »

Sirius transplana à côté du lit de la jeune fille. Elle se retourna brusquement et lança un regard noir de colère et remplit de larmes à son cousin.

« Si tu crois qu'un seul simple sort peut m'arrêter c'est faire insulte à ma réputation cousine ! Alors… que se passe-t-il ? »

« Tu es bouché ou quoi ! Je t'ai dit de dégager de ma chambre ! »

Elle attrapa un coussin posé sur le lit et l'envoya au jeune homme qui l'esquiva sans aucune difficulté. Elle lui en envoya un second puis un troisième et un quatrième et maintenant à cours de munitions elle se mit à crier de toutes ses forces en serrant des poings tellement fort que ses jointures en devinrent blanches, puis rouges lorsqu'elle décrispa ses mains. Elle avait envie de crier qu'elle détestait sa vie, qu'elle détestait toutes les Lucy de la Terre, qu'elle haïssait Remus au plus au point, et qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais voir son cousin de sa vie. Elle voulait se noyer dans son chagrin et cet imbécile de Black ne la laissait même pas ! Elle avait encore plus mal qu'avant.

« C'est bon ta crise est passée ? » demanda une nouvelle fois Sirius à sa cousine le plus calmement du monde.

« Sirius, laisses moi tranquille… je t'en supplie… pars »

Sa voix était triste. On ne dénotait plus de colère, simplement un profond chagrin. A propos de quoi, Sirius n'en savait strictement rien, mais il était bien décidé à en connaître la cause. Il finit par s'en aller et Nymphadora se replongea dans son lit pour y déverser son chagrin. On cogna une nouvelle fois. Tonks s'arrêta de sangloter et se retourna avec un air furieux.

« Je t'ai dit de partir ! En quelle langue faut il que je te le … »

Une chouette au pelage parsemée de tâches marron, beige et blanches cognait de son bec à la fenêtre. Elle avait l'air d'avoir froid et pressée de rentrer se mettre au chaud dans la maison. Tonks se leva et ouvrit pour laisser le rapace entrer dans la chambre. Il se posa sur l'épaule de la jeune fille et elle le reconnu tout de suite. C'était Gratia, la chouette de Tiffany. Avec tout ce qui c'était passé elle avait complètement oublié sa meilleure amie. Elle prit le parchemin attaché à la patte de l'oiseau et lui donna du hibou miam miam comme récompense. La chouette s'envola et alla se posait sur le rebord du bureau. Tonks défit le parchemin et s'assit en tailleur sur son lit. Elle commença à lire la lettre.

_Ma chère petite Nymphy, je plaisante, bon j'arrête de jouer à ma 'Sirius'_

_Donc je disait, ma chère Tonks (ça va mieux comme ça ?)_

Tonks sourit. A cet instant elle aurait voulu que Tiffany soit là. Elle aurait sûrement eu les mots qu'il fallait et elle aurait sûrement réussi à la faire sourire comme maintenant et peut être même rire de la situation. C'était une des qualités de Tiffany, elle pouvait vous redonnez le sourire en moins de deux, et ce sourire elle en avait grandement besoin.

_Bill ? Mon Bill ! Rroh je t'envie tu sais ça ! Ah bah ça c'est sûr ! Ma tête là c'est… attends je me regarde dans le miroir… je dirais que j'ai la tête à quelqu'un qui a envie de commettre un meurtre par simple jalousie (ou envie ? enfin c'est la même chose)_

_Et oui et oui … je connais malheureusement Percy, il est assez antipathique comme garçon, toujours à regarder les autres de haut, il m'énerve celui là ! J'aimerai bien que Peeves se charge de son cas à ce petit serpent roux à lunettes… (Oula, faut que je me calme j'ai encore un air meurtrier là !)_

_Ah mais non ma chère ! Je veux des détails ! Tu veux que je meure d'angoisse jusqu'à la rentrée moi ! Qu'est ce qu'il t'as dit ? Vous avez parlé de quoi ? Est-ce que par le plus grand des hasards il a dit mon nom ? Alala, faut que je me le sorte de la tête ce garçon, c'est déjà fichu d'avance… (Ça ne veut pas dire pour autant que je ne veux pas un rapport détaillé de ton voyage, et ce, maintenant !)_

_Toi être brève ? Tu te lances dans le comique Tonks ? (Enfin je dis ça moi …)_

_Ah tu ne sais pas à quel point je me retiens de sourire… ah mon dieu c'est horrible j'ai comme des crampes à la mâchoire, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, j'essaie je t'assures mais je n'y arrive pas, bon tant pis_

_JE TE L'AVAIS BIEN DIT ! Alala ça fait un bien fou ! Non tu n'es pas désespérante ni désespérée, simplement amoureuse._

_Bon établissons un plan. Il faut que tu te rapproches de lui pendant les vacances, c'est le moment idéal ça c'est sûr ! Déjà premier conseil, et crucial, adresse lui la parole, je sais je sais ça paraît stupide comme conseil mais il ne faut pas te bloquer et sortir des âneries. Soit toi-même c'est le principal, c'est-à-dire charmante, drôle, gentille, et surtout essaie de vaincre cette timidité ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es comme ça avec lui et pas avec les autres mais surtout chasse moi cette timidité ! Alors zen ma sœur !_

_Ensuite ce n'est qu'une histoire de hasard, il faut simplement créer une occasion. A ton avis pourquoi ils sont tombés amoureux Roméo et Juliette ? A cause d'un bal ! Ou alors c'était autre chose … enfin on s'en fiche ! Bref il faut créer l'occasion, mais attention ne te montre pas non plus trop collante, ça pourrait le bloquer un peu… Essaie de t'intéresser aux choses qu'il aime, à ce qu'il fait, mais toujours sans être lourde. Je vais réfléchir à un plan d'attaque. Et surtout ne te décourages pas. Jamais. Je dois te laisser les deuxièmes années font du boucan, ils parlent d'un match décisif entre Dubois (tu sais le deuxième année qui est au poste de gardien) et un autre deuxième année de Poufsouffle Cédric quelque chose. Attentions mes petits lions… la préfète Tiffany arrive ! Tremblaient sombres vermisseaux ! Mouahah !_

_Je t'embrasse_

_Tiffany_

_PS : Tu as loupé une chose incroyable ! Sybi la folle est descendue de sa tour ! D'ailleurs tu as mis quoi comme prévisions pour l'année prochaine ?_

Son cœur se serra à la fin de la lettre. Tiffany avait l'air de tout préparer, mais à quoi cela servirait puisqu'elle n'était qu'une vulgaire 'petite sœur' à ses yeux. Elle pensait compter un petit peu plus que ça pour lui tout de même ! 'Ne te décourages pas'. Elle avait peur de ne déjà pas pouvoir appliquer ce conseil. C'était déjà fait. Elle était découragée, il n'y avait aucun espoir, pas la peine d'insister, à quoi bon d'ailleurs ? Il était fiancé à cette fille et la prenait pour sa petite sœur. Elle ne voyait vraiment pas où y avait il encore un peu d'espoir. De toutes les manières elle n'avait pas à chercher, il n'y en avait plus un. Elle rédigea un bref petit mot à Tiffany et lui renvoya Gratia qui n'avait pas l'air très heureuse de repartir par un temps pareil. Lupin c'était fini. Il fallait l'oublier. Et ce, même si ça s'avérerait très dur.

Elle ne redescendit que le lendemain matin à l'heure du petit déjeuner. Sirius était en train de manger, ou de jouer, avec sa nourriture, alors que Remus buvait un thé en lisant la gazette du sorcier. Lorsqu'elle atteignit l'avant dernière marche de l'escalier, celle-ci grinça, révélant sa présence. Remus leva les yeux de son journal et Sirius arrêta sa cuiller 'en vol'. Tonks n'aimant pas être ainsi observée leur demanda brusquement

« Quoi ! »

« Rien … Bonjour chère cousine, oui j'ai passé une bonne nuit merci et toi-même ? »

« Très drôle » bougonna t elle.

Elle prit un bol, se servit du lait, pris le paquet de céréales posé sur la table, en prit une poignée, la jeta dans son bol et commença à manger. Hier elle aurait eu envie de lever la tête à cet instant, mais pas aujourd'hui. Elle sentait bien le regard de Remus posé sur elle, mais elle ne voulait pas le croisé, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle le regarde à son tour sinon elle ne pourrait retenir d'autres larmes. Et elle avait trop pleurait pour cet homme. Pleurait pour un homme c'était vraiment stupide. Elle ne se ferrait plus avoir, ça c'est sûr.

« Lunard ? »

« …Moui »

« Tu pourrais m'accompagner à Près au Lard cette après-midi ? »

« Pas de problèmes » Il regarda en direction de Nymphadora « Mais Tonks va rester toute seule non ? »

Tonks ! Il l'avait appelé par son nom ! Mais … pourquoi ! Elle était passée où la petite nymphe ?

« Ca te pose un problème cousine ? » demanda Sirius

« Pourquoi j'en aurai un ? » répondit elle d'un ton sec

« Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas t'emmener… c'est… pas aujourd'hui désolé »

« C'est pas grave j'ai dit ! J'en profiterai pour m'avancer dans mes devoirs »

« Ah au moins tu n'es pas comme ton cousin c'est déjà ça » lança Remus d'un ton joyeux pour détendre l'atmosphère. Il aurait mieux fait de se taire en voyant le regard glacial que lui adressa la jeune fille. « Bon eum … je vais me doucher… »

Le reste de la matinée fut étrangement calme. Aux alentours de midi Nymphadora reçu une lettre de la part de Tiffany. Elle quitta la table et monta dans sa chambre pour la lire à l'abri des regards indiscrets, c'est-à-dire, à l'abris de son cousin.

_Ma pauvre Tonks,_

_Je suis sincèrement désolée par ce que j'apprends. Mais je suis aussi déçu, tu te décourages aussi facilement ! Tu me déçoit, crois moi, de ta part j'aurai penser que ça allait te motiver et pas te décourager, allez t'es une Gryffondor quand même ! Bon j'ai un plan (et pas de mais qui tienne) déjà, cette…Lucy il faut que tu la mette en confiance, qu'elle croit qu'elle est la bienvenue, et dès qu'elle commence à t'apprécier tu te débrouille pour la faire souffrir, pas physiquement bien sûr, mais fais la détester ce cher Lupin ! Qu'elle veuille à tout pris mettre fin à toutes relations avec lui ! C'est un ordre !_

_Soldat Tonks, j'attends votre rapport au plus vite !_

_Signé, votre général, Tiffany !_

Tonks relie une seconde fois la lettre de sa meilleure amie. 'Général Tiffany ', elle y allait peut être un peu fort… décidément, elle était vraiment grave des fois !

Elle entendit du bruit en bas. Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre pour mieux entendre.

« Nymphy ! On y va ! A toute à l'heure ! »

Mince. Ils partaient déjà. Elle se dépêcha de descendre. Son cousin avait déjà disparu dans la cheminée. Remus était face à la cheminée, il prenait une poignée de poudre de cheminette. Il se retourna et entra dans la cheminée. Il était face à elle et lui souriait. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être craquant… Rraah elle avait l'impression d'oublier quelque chose… Lucy !

Elle en avait totalement oublié cette Lucy et juste avant que Remus ne disparaisse à son tour elle l'interpella

« Quoi ? » demanda celui-ci

Il fallait se forcer et ce même si c'était dur. Après tout, si elle était sa fiancée elle n'aimerait pas se rendre compte qu'une salle gamine lui a fait louper un rendez vous avec l'élu de son cœur.

« Il ne faut pas que vous vous en alliez cette après-midi parce que.. » _Cette saleté de Lucy veut vous voir_ « parce que… »

Après tout… Tiffany lui avait dit que tout espoir n'était pas perdu… Non, non et non, ça ne se faisait pas, c'était tout simplement égoïste, Remus ne lui appartenait pas, et ne lui appartiendrai jamais… Mais… si il y avait ne serait ce qu'une petite chance qu'il la remarque …. Oh et puis après tout ! C'était la guerre ! Et le vainqueur aurait le cœur de Remus !

« Vous avez oublié votre écharpe et il fait un temps glacial dehors » lui dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Il parut d'abord surpris puis lui sourit à son tour et pris l'écharpe en laine bordeaux que lui tendait la jeune fille.

« Merci » lui répondit le sorcier avec un grand sourire, content que la colère de la jeune fille soit dissipée.

Puis il disparut dans les flammes vertes. Elle sourit d'un air démoniaque et se frotta les mains l'une contre l'autre. Elle allait en baver cette Lucy !

« Mettons le plan de Tiffany en application … un, la mettre en confiance, deux, la faire détester Remus »

Il ne fallu que quelques minutes avant qu'une jeune femme d'un extrême beauté, n'apparaisse dans le salon. Elle était un peu plus grande que Tonks, le teint légèrement halé, des cheveux courts et roux coiffés d'une manière particulière, des yeux bruns avec une lueur étrangement dorée, une bouche pulpeuse, une poitrine généreuse et une taille fine. Elle portait un top à motif léopard et un gilet noir lui arrivant au nombril, ainsi qu'une jupe droite noire également et des bottines assorties au gilet et à la jupe. Même si elle tait très jolie, Tonks ne le voyait pas du tout être le type de femme de lupin. Ou alors elle s'était trompée sur lui. Si c'était le cas alors elle comprenait pourquoi elle ne lui plaisait pas. Cette fille arrivait comme un rayon de soleil dans la maisonnette de Londres, alors que Tonks n'était qu'un vulgaire rayon de lune, le jour et la nuit, et elle pourrait se forcer, elle resterait une lune et ne deviendrait jamais un soleil.

Lucy regardait autour d'elle, détaillant la pièce, lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur Tonks, elle parut surprise, comme si elle ne l'avait pas encore vu. Elle la fixa intensément, la dévisageant, la jugeant, ce qui mettait Nymphadora très mal à l'aise. Elle toussa pour faire remarquer qu'elle était là, vivante, et qu'elle n'était pas un balai exposé dans une vitrine. La rousse leva les yeux vers elle et lui fit un grand sourire, auquel elle ne répondit pas. La jeune femme s'avança vers elle et lui tendit la main que Tonks prit sans grande énergie.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Lucy, Lucy Wilin »

« Umm »

« Il me semble vous avoir déjà vu je me trompe ? »

« Non vous ne faîtes pas erreur » dit elle avec un sourire forcé et rajouta pour elle-même « malheureusement »

« Ah oui ! Vous êtes la petite fille que Sirius et mon p'tit Remus hébergent pendant les vacances ! »

« Mon cousin et Mr Lupin ne m'hébergent pas, il m'accueillent. Et j'ai 15 ans donc je ne suis plus vraiment une petite fille » rectifia-t-elle légèrement agacée mais essayant de garder un sourire poli.

« Oui enfin c'est du pareil au même » répondit celle-ci l'air détaché

Tonks sentait qu'elle allait se faire un plaisir d'envoyer cette pimbêche à Sainte Mangouste section psychiatrie pour le restant de ses jours. Comment Lupin pouvait il avoir une fiancée aussi ignoble qu'elle. Certes elle était jolie malgré son accoutrement étrange mais Tonks ne pensait pas qu'il choisissait ses petites amies et encore moins sa future femme simplement sur leur physique

« Bien » dit elle en lâchant sa main et en enlevant son gilet qu'elle posa sur le fauteuil.

« Voulez vous quelque chose à boire ? » demanda la jeune fille avec un ton forcé

« Volontiers… auriez vous du whisky pur feu ? »

« Euh… je ne sais pas… Je vais voir s'il y en a »

Tonks partit en direction de la cuisine pour voir ce qu'elle pouvait trouver à mettre dans son verre. Pendant ce temps, Lucy se mettait à l'aise et feuilletait les magazines qui se trouvaient sur la table basse du petit salon.

« Dîtes moi Sirius et mon p'tit Mumus ne sont pas là ! »

Tonks toujours dans la cuisine fulminait. Son cousin avait l'habitude d'appeler Lupin comme ça, pour plaisanter, et elle trouvait cela assez drôle, mais dans sa bouche à elle, ce surnom était des plus ridicules… Tonks arriva avec un verre sur un plateau et un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Ils ne sont pas là ! » dit elle fièrement et souriant de plus belle en voyant la mine qu'affichait cette femme.

« Mais je croyais que… »

« Mais vous êtes magnifique ! » dit Tonks l'air faussement impressionnée par les formes généreuses de la rousse.

« Merci ! » répondit elle fièrement

« Mr Lupin a beaucoup de chance ! Une fille si jolie et si gentille… »

« Vous êtes très observatrice, merci ! Mais en parlant de Remus… »

« Oh ne vous inquiétez pas j'ai passé le message… Mais il est partit » dit Tonks en prenant un air de petite fille bien élevée

« Mais alors pourquoi… pourquoi Mumus n'est il pas resté pour me voir ? »

« Oh je ne suis pas sûre… » Dit Tonks l'air faussement gênée

« Pas sûre de quoi ? Vous me cachez quelque chose petite je le vois bien … »

« Mais… mademoiselle, vous êtes si gentille, et très jolie de surcroît, je ne voudrais pas, surtout pas, vous faire de la peine… »

« De la peine ? » demanda la rousse de plus en plus perdue

« Oui… enfin c'est délicat… »

« Comment ça ? Dîtes moi tout voyons ! »

« Non non et non, je m'y refuse, si jamais vous pleuriez votre mascara coulerait et votre visage perdrait de son bel éclat »

Comment arrivait elle à être aussi lèche bottes ? Quelle bonne actrice elle faisait !

« Allez y ! »

« Bon et bien hier soir lorsque Mr Lupin et mon cousin sont rentrés je suis allé leur faire passer votre message comme vous me l'aviez si gentiment demandé. Et lorsque j'ai dit à Mr Lupin que le message venait de vous il… » Tonks s'arrêta comme pour vérifier que la pauvre rousse était bel et bien angoissée d'apprendre ce qui suivait

« Il quoi ! »

« Il m'a répondu qu'il ne voulait pas vous voir et qu'il en avait assez… Ce sur quoi mon cousin a invité Mr Lupin à sortir cette après-midi pour… pour vous évitez. Je suis navrée… »

« Quoi ! M'éviter ! Non mais pour qui il se prend ! »

« Calmez vous mademoiselle, buvez un coup plutôt » lui conseilla Tonks l'air compatissant mais que ses yeux rieurs trahissaient

La rousse prit le verre de « whisky pur feu » et le bu d'une traite. Elle vira au rouge et commença à tousser.

« Où…où sont les… »

« Les toilettes ? » demanda Tonks innocemment

La rousse hocha la tête, une grimace figée sur le visage, sa main devant sa bouche

« La première à gauche dans le fond du couloir »

Lucy se précipita dans le couloir. Tonks leva les yeux et tendit l'oreille. ON entendit un grand bruit suivit d'un autre plus… répugnant, apparemment le « whisky pur feu » avait fait l'aller-retour

« C'est bizarre… Pourquoi ce whisky l'a-t-elle rendu malade ? Je ne vois vraiment pas… Note à moi-même vinaigre plus whisky plus huile de tournesol ne font pas du tout bon ménage, à éviter donc… » Dit elle pour elle-même « Mademoiselle vous avez besoin d'aide ? »

Tonks se dirigea vers la rousse qui avait déversé le liquide dans le couloir

« Je vous ai dit à gauche ? Mince je voulais dire à droite ! Je suis navrée Laissez moi vous aider, vous avez plein de…. Enfin vos vêtement ont besoin d'être lavés je m'en occupe venez »

Après avoir déshabillée et prit les vêtement de Lucy, Tonks lui donna un peignoir et partit en direction de la salle de bain. Elle lança un sort de nettoiement et de séchage aux vêtements puis elle prit une pince à linge et la mit sur son nez. Elle sortit de sa poche une bombe à bouse qu'elle fit éclater à l'intérieur des vêtements de la rousse. Une fois la puanteur incrustée, elle retira ce qui restait de bombe à bouse et prit les vêtements. Elle enleva la pince de son nez et prit une grande inspiration. Lorsque Nymphadora amena ses affaires à Lucy, celle-ci les prit d'un geste rapide et quelque peu furieux. Elle les enfila et Tonks toujours tout sourire lui demanda si elle voulait encore autre chose.

« Oh non ça ne risque pas ! »

« Mais… »

« Oui je m'en vais-je crois en avoir déjà assez vu ! Vous direz à Remus que j'aurai une petite discussion avec lui ! Et que … »

Elle grimaça et regarda autour d'elle

« Mais… qu'est ce que s'est que… cette odeur… »

Tonks encore une fois fit mine d'être gênée.

« Je n'osai pas vous le dire… je me suis dit que peut être était ce un nouveau parfum qui faisait fureur chez les femmes, comme vous, mais je trouvai son odeur assez… repoussante… désolée, je me suis dit que vous dire que vous dégagiez une… forte odeur…. N'était pas très poli… »

Lucy poussa un cri de rage.

« Adieu ! »

Et dans un crack sonore elle disparut. Elle avait réussi ! Cette peste était partie, et de surcroît furieuse… ! Bien fait pour cette mégère ! Elle retourna toute contente dans la salle de bain pour retirer cette odeur nauséabonde qui régnait dans la pièce. Elle vit son reflet dans le miroir et fut soudain prise de remords. Ce qu'elle venait de faire était horrible, si ça se trouve Remus était fou amoureux d'elle, même si cela était difficile à croire, et elle venait de gâcher cette… merveilleuse…umm… histoire d'amour… Elle chassa ses mauvaises pensées d'un geste de la main et retourna dans sa chambre après avoir nettoyer la salle de bains.

Quelques heures plus tard, Tonks s'était endormie sur ses parchemins. Du bruit provenait du petit salon, les deux hommes venaient de rentrer. Sirius se dépêcha de ranger ses achats dans sa chambre et Remus en fit de même. En passant devant la chambre de la jeune fille, le lycanthrope s'aperçut que la porte de la chambre était ouverte, poussé par la curiosité il y jeta un coup d'œil

« Nymphadora… ? » appela t il doucement

Il entra dans la chambre et fut surpris de trouver une jeune fille rousse aux cheveux courts et au teint halé endormie sur le bureau en bois de rose. Il s'avança doucement de la jeune fille et la secoua un peu.

« Lucy ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? »

Mais lorsque la jeune fille ouvrit les yeux il s'aperçut que ce n'était pas Lucy… Mais…

« Nymphadora ? »

« Moui… » Répondit celle-ci d'une voix endormie

« Mais… qu'est ce que tu fais habillée comme cela ? Et qu'est ce que tu as fait à tes cheveux et à… à ta peau ? »

« Oh euh…. »

Elle se mit soudain à rougir. Elle s'était dit qu'en ressemblant à cette Lucy elle l'attirerait, et la trouvant séduisante à son tour il la verrait plus qu'une simple « petite sœur ».

« Oui ? » demanda t il en souriant

« Et bien…. Tu me trouves jolie ? » Demanda t elle avec un grand sourire qui se voulait confient.

« Euh… »

Se fut à son tour de rougir. Elle n'en revenait pas, elle avait fait rougir Remus Lupin ! Mais c'était merveilleux !

« Oh je vois… »

« Non je n'ai pas dit que tu ne l'étais pas mais… tu es déjà très jolie comme tu es…et puis…tu me fais étrangement pensé à… Lucy »

« Qui est Lucy ?» demanda innocemment Tonks

« Mon insupportable cousine ! »

_Voilà fin de ce chapitre, pour les RAR ce ne sera pas encore pour aujourd'hui désolée, c'est soit ça ou vous avez le chapitre à la fin de la semaine ! c'est comme boire et conduire il faut choisir lol, j'espère que ce chapitre (le plus long jusqu'à maintenant) vous aura plu, alors vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire Bisous à tous ! _


	5. Chapter3: La digne descendance

_Hello tout le monde ! Désolé pour le retard mais bon, je suis en pleine révisions pour le bac blanc et je fais quelques pauses pendant lesquelles j'écris, j'ai des idées en ce moment mais pas de temps pour les approfondir… snif snif Vous passez de bonnes vacances sinon ? (Pour ceux qui sont en vacances bien sûr) Ce chapitre n'est pas aussi long que je l'aurais voulu mais vaut mieux un chapitre un peu plus court et maintenant qu'un chapitre long dans trois mois non ?_

_Bisous à vous tous et merci encore !_

_Bonne lecture ! _

**Chapitre 3 : La digne descendance**

Nymphadora perdit son petit air angélique et ouvrit de grands yeux ronds.

« Quoi ! »

Remus répondit calmement comme s'il parlait à une enfant « Ma cousine »

Nymphadora faillit s'étouffer. Sa cousine ? Mais… comment était ce possible ! Elle n'était pas censée être la méchante fiancée qui vient bousiller les plans d'une jeune sorcière amoureuse d'un mec plus vieux qu'elle ? _(Magnifique description de Lucy) _Mais…. Ça voulait dire qu'elle… qu'elle avait pratiquement tué sa cousine ! Bon d'accord tuer était un peu fort mais elle lui en avait vu de toutes les couleurs et ça ce n'était pas un bon point pour elle. Si Remus l'apprenait ! Catastrophe ! Comment allait elle s'expliquer ? Il ne voudrait plus lui parlait après tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir… De toutes façons tôt ou tard cette mésaventure resurgirait et il faudrait qu'elle donne des explications… Mais lesquelles ? Mr Lupin je ne vous avais pas dit ? Je suis amoureuse de vous et ma copine et moi on a complotez contre votre cousine pour lui faire passer la pire journée de sa vie mais je pensais que c'était votre fiancée, vraiment navrée. Suivit d'un petit sourire ? Non ça n'avait pas l'air d'être une très bonne excuse… Avec un peu de chance il n'en saurait rien… du moins pas avant son départ… Oui faire comme si de rien n'était !

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quelque chose mais la voix de son cousin provenant du petit salon les appeler

« Bon… on en reparlera » finit par dire Remus

La métamorphe acquiesça et ils descendirent.

Nymphadora avait repris son sourire petit à petit, confiante, sûre que rien n'entraverait ses vacances à présent. Malheur ! Elle avait peut être pensait trop vite… Son cousin avait un regard furieux et taper du pied tandis qu'il la fixait elle vit une tête dans l'âtre de la cheminée… Oh non ça ne pouvait quand même pas être…

« Lucy ? » demanda Remus en voyant à son tour la tête dans la cheminée.

« Elle-même ! » répondit elle froidement

« Et bah ça faisait un bye… »

« Oui mais ça n'avait pas l'air de te gêner ! »

C'était vrai en effet mais bon il fallait le cacher, après tout elle était de sa famille… et la famille c'est quelque chose de sacrée…enfin c'est ce qu'on disait...

« Tu plaisantes ! A plusieurs reprises j'ai voulu passer te voir à ton travail mais… je n'ai pas trouvé le temps et… »

« Voyez vous cela ! » dit elle ironiquement

« Bah… oui »

« Ah ? Pourquoi es tu sortis aujourd'hui alors ? »

Nymphadora essaya de se faire la plus petite possible mais ses dons de métamorphe ne lui étaient d'aucun secours. Elle essayait vainement de disparaître dans l'ombre entre la porte et le mur du petit salon. Mais elle n'arrivait et n'arriverait jamais à échapper à ce regard… le regard d'un cousin pas content du tout… furieux même… Il ne voudrait plus jamais d'elle chez lui après cela c'était sûr et certain… une cousine qui accueille les gens en leur faisant boire une mixture infecte et en mettant de la bombe à bouse dans leurs vêtements ce n'était pas vraiment un cadeau…

« Et bien… parce que… Si j'avais su que tu venais je ne serrais pas partis, tu aurais du prévenir… »

« Mais c'est ce que j'ai fait ! »

« Comment ça ? Je n'ai eu aucun message moi … »

« Demande à la petite ! »

« Hein ?... Nymphadora ? »

Tout de suite on parlait de "petite" on pensait à elle ! Elle n'était pas si petite bon sang ! Et ce n'était plus une gamine ! Elle pensait que Remus l'avait remarquer maintenant ! Enfin qu'il l'ait ou pas remarqué, maintenant, ça n'avait plus aucune importance vu ce qu'elle allait prendre...

« Peu importe ! demande lui ce qu'elle m'a fait subir cette petite peste ! »

« Lucy calmes toi voyons ! Ne parle pas d'elle comme ça ! »

« Si tu savais ce que j'ai vécue aujourd'hui tu me défendrai moi ! Pas elle ! EN tout cas tu peux être certains que je ne remettrai jamais les pieds chez toi en présence de cette gosse ! »

« Lucy…c'est sûrement un mal entendu tu…. »

« Au revoir ! »

Et elle disparut dans les flammes. Il régnait dans le petit salon un silence gênant, inquiétant même, contrastant avec le bruit qui provenait de la cheminée quelques secondes plus tôt. Nymphadora savait que s'en était fini pour elle… Elle allait repartir dans sa chambre pour préparer sa valise et se préparait à retourner à Poudlard lorsque Sirius éclata de rire. Lupin et Tonks tournèrent la tête vers lui et le regardèrent comme s'il était fou. Il se tenait le ventre d'une main et riait toujours. Tonks n'osait pas regarder Remus de peur de voir de la déception dans son regard ou de la colère car il devait ou allait sûrement l'être…Sirius se calma un peu et Lupin lui demanda pourquoi il riait mais celui-ci repartit dans un fou rire inexplicable. Une fois vraiment calmé il s'avança vers Tonks et la prit par les épaules.

« Je te présentes ma cousine ! Nymphy la terreur ! Ma digne descendance ! » Dit il a l'adresse de Lupin d'un air fier

« Euh je le sais bien que c'est ta cousine… »

Il prit un air théâtrale et leva les yeux au ciel « Le flambeau est passé ! »

Le lycanthrope ne comprenait toujours rien et regarda Tonks pour chercher des explications mais celle-ci baissa les yeux.

« Sais tu ce que ma chère petite cousine a fait à la tienne ? »

« Non ! Il ne veut pas savoir ! Tais toi Sirius ! » Tenta Tonks en se jetant sur lui et en lui mettant la main devant la bouche

« Elle lui a…hum….dommé à moire un truc infeucte et lui a trembé ses fringues dans d'la mombe à mouse »

« Quoi ! » demanda Remus qui n'avait pas compris un traître mot de son ami.

Sirius attrapa les poignets de sa cousine et la bloqua pour parler

« Elle lui a donné à boire un truc infecte qui l'a fait vomir et lui a trempé ses fringues dans de la bombe à bouse » puis il se remit à rire.

Nymphadora vira au rouge et baissa la tête.

« C'est vrai ? » demanda Lupin

Pour toutes réponses elle se détacha de l'emprise de son cousin avec un geste brusqueet courut jusqu'à sa chambre.

Une bonne demie heure plus tard on frappa à la porte mais personne ne répondit. La nuit était tombée depuis peu et la pièce était plongée dans le noir, pourtant une petite bougie était allumée et posée sur le bureau. La personne qui avait frappé quelques secondes plus tôt se dirigea vers la lumière. Un parchemin sur lequel était écrits un message à l'encre violette était posé. Il était adressé à une certaine Tiffany. La personne n'en regarda pas plus, elle n'en avait pas le droit, ce genre de choses était privé et elle n'aimerait certainement pas qu'on fouille dans ses affaires. Mais en tant qu'ancien membre de Gryffondor cet intrus était poussé par la curiosité, il jeta un regard à la jeune fille qui dormait paisiblement dans son lit, prit la lettre et la lu.

_Tiffany !_

_C'est la cata ! Lucy n'est pas la fiancée de Remus mais sa cousine ! J'ai appliqué toutes nos manigances et maintenant elle est furieuse ! Bien sûr ça aurait été trop beau si elle n'avait pas refait surface (comme elle me l'avait dis) mais elle est venue ce soir, enfin elle a utilisé la cheminée pour parler à Remus et elle lui a tout dit ! Enfin non mais Sirius s'en est chargé après ! D'ailleurs il était mort de rire et je penses que lorsqu'il saura que nous étions deux dans l'histoire il te félicitera aussi. Mais qu'est ce que je peux dire à Remus maintenant ? « Salut Rem' je voulais te dire pour ta cousine, je pensais que c'était ta fiancée et je voulais simplement la railler de la liste de mes _adversaires_ » génial comme réponse ! Je ne sais plus quoi faire il faut que tu m'aide et vite ! Il va bien falloir que je trouve une excuse moi ! Je ne peux pas leur dire la vérité ! T'imagines si Remus apprenait que je l'aimais ! Ce serait un vrai cauchemar … ! _

_Je t'embrasse_

_Une désespérante désespérée_

_PS : le hibou de Sir' n'est pas encore rentré donc tu auras cette lettre demain certainement… _

L'intrus lâcha la lettre et s'éloigna. Alors comme ça Tonks était amoureuse de Remus Lupin ! Non c'était impossible… Il l'aurait remarqué, et pourtant … rien… Mais… c'était si… étrange… Il ne fallait pas qu'elle apprenne qu'il était au courant et surtout comment il l'avait été…elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais… Il ferait comme s'il n'était jamais venu dans cette chambre… Comme s'il n'avait jamais pris connaissance de cette lettre et de cette révélation… et se montrerait tout à fait normal. Oui c'était la meilleure solution.

Il sortit de la pièce et juste avant de fermer la porte vérifia que la jeune fille dormait paisiblement, il n'en revenait toujours pas…

Le lendemain fut un peu plus calme, un peu car une journée chez Sirius n'est jamais tout à fait calme… Tonks n'était pas descendu de la matinée, préférant 'travailler', bien sûr son cousin n'était pas un imbécile, sa cousine n'avait jamais prêté beaucoup d'attention aux devoirs et de surcroît aux devoirs de vacances, mais il ne dit rien pour autant. Tonks était assise à son bureau dans sa chambre. Elle avait envoyé le hibou de Sirius dans la matinée et attendait une réponse de Tiffany avant de descendre, mais cette réponse tardait à venir et elle se doutait bien qu'elle ne pourrait pas rester enfermée indéfiniment dans cette pièce. Le temps passait à une lenteur infinie. Elle s'amusa avec sa plume, puis dessina des caricatures de ses profs 'préférés', celle qu'elle aimait le plus dessiner était cette vieille folle de Sybie ! En parlant de cette folle, il fallait qu'elle fasse ses prévisions pour la nouvelle année… Elle s'assit correctement, sortit un parchemin vierge, trempa sa plume dans l'encre violette et commença à écrire.

« Bon mes prévisions pour l'année 1982… »Dit elle à voix haute pour elle–même en même temps qu'elle écrivait. Elle s'arrêta et se mordit la lèvre en réfléchissant puis se remit à parler

« Tout d'abord je vais certainement mourir de honte, ensuite je pense que ce sera une année triste et solitaire… Je prévois que Mr Lupin va se marier et avoir beaucoup de petits enfants aussi mignons que lui et que moi je resterai dans mon dortoir à Poudlard à regarder les photos des bambins de ce cher Remus que Sirius m'aura envoyer en me mettant comme légende : voici les triplés, Sarah, Sally et Saloperie » elle railla le mot 'saloperie' « et Samantha, moi je suis le parrain de la petite Sam' c'est 'ti pas merveilleux ! J'oubliais, Tiffany se mettra sûrement avec Bill Weasley, m'abandonnant ainsi, et moi je devrai faire parti du club de Percy Weasley… Je me rangerai du côté des règles et de la discipline, c'est-à-dire, du côté des lèches bottes et je finirai tranquillement mon année en pauvre fille célibataire et avec comme seuls amis des rats de bibliothèques… »

Elle relut son essai et soupira. Elle était vraiment pathétique… Elle déchira le parchemin et le jeta à la poubelle. A ce moment on frappa à la porte. Elle se dépêcha de range le bazar qu'elle avait mis dans la chambre et se rassit à son bureau feintant de travailler.

« Oui ? »

C'était Remus. Il entra avec un petit sourire et referma la porte.

« Alors le travail ça avance ? » demanda t il simplement pour meublée la conversation

« Oh euh… bah ça va… »

« Umm… bien »

Un silence s'installa et Remus sourit de plus belle. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi il souriait comme ça mais son petit doigt lui disait qu'elle le saurait bien assez tôt. IL s'assit sur le bord du lit et elle, tourna un peu plus sur sa chaise pour pouvoir le regarder.

« Franchement… je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais tenir autant de Sirius… »

_C'était donc ça…_Tonks ne dit rien et regarda ailleurs.

« Si ce n'est pas trop personnel je peux savoir pourquoi tu as fait ça à ma chère et tendre cousine » demanda t il plus amusé qu'en colère

« Oh… bah… euh…enfin c'est que… »

« Je vois… Tu sais… je ne t'en veux pas… au contraire même ! Tu m'as même sauvé ! »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Tonks soudain intéressée

« Et bien… Tu vois ma cousine et moi on ne s'entend pas aussi bien que toi et Sirius »

« Moi et Sirius ! Tu plaisantes ? Il me tape sur les nerfs ! Des fois je me demande comment on peut être de la même famille ! »

Il ria et reprit « Même si vous vous chamaillez comme des gosses… »

« Hey ! C'est lui le gosse pas moi ! » S'indigna Nymphadora

« Enfin même s'IL se conduit comme un gosse avec toi, vous vous aimez bien… Ma cousine est … spéciale… On était très jeune lorsque je l'ai vu pour la première fois, c'est mon aînée de trois ans et elle est assez… enfin c'est une fille qui ne faut surtout pas énervée et étant une petite fille riche pourrie gâtée elle a toujours eu l'habitude d'avoir ce qu'elle désirait… Et lorsqu'on était enfant elle voulait qu'on se marri… bien sûr moi non » Il ria en repensant à ce souvenir « Mais elle a fait une crise et bien sûr ma tante s'est emmêlée et j'ai du lui faire des excuses et lui promettre qu'on se fiancerai quand on serrait grand… »

Tonks fut à la fois heureuse et horrifiée par cette révélation. Elle lui fit signe de continuer.

« Mais je peux t'assurer que jamais oh non ça jamais je ne marierai avec une fille comme elle ! Elle a des bons côtés tout de même, comme tout le monde, mais bon …Et de dire qu'on est fiancés, c'est un petit peu une blague maintenant… Elle a un petit ami et il lui va très bien ! C'est un garçon assez…superficiel… qui répond à tous les caprices de ma chère cousine… enfin je suis contente qu'elle ait trouvé le bonheur…. »

Tonks acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Elle se sentait complètement stupide et elle sentait venir le moment tant redouté des explications.

« En fait hier elle venait pour me dire qu'elle allait se fiancé avec son copain et elle voulait parler un peu avec moi puisque cela fait longtemps que nous ne nous étions pas vus… enfin il faut dire que je ne fais pas beaucoup d'efforts pour ça…m'enfin…c'est une fille qu'on ne peux supporter que cinq minutes pas plus ! Alors bravo toi tu as tenue une bonne demie heure apparemment ! »

Et voilà le moment fatidique était arrivé.

« Je suppose que vous voulez savoir pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? » demanda Tonks d'une petite voix pleine de remords

« Non » répondit il simplement

Elle releva la tête rapidement et le regarda dans les yeux. Il ne voulait pas savoir ? Mais pourquoi ? Si elle avait était à sa place elle aurait exiger des explications, mais lui, rien.

« Après tout ça m'a bien fait rire et je ne veux pas savoir pourquoi tu as fait ça » il se baissa un peu plus vers elle et lui murmura « entre nous ça fait des années que je rêve de lui faire un coup pareil et toi en une après midi tu as réalisais tous mes rêves ! » Il lui fit un clin d'œil et lui sourit.

Il se leva, elle le suivi du regard, comme hypnotisée, il se retourna une dernière fois et ajouta

« Au fait ! Je vois que tes dons de métamorphe se sont améliorés, tu ressemblais traits pour trait à ma cousine, tu m'as fait peur d'ailleurs ! Sauf… »

« Sauf quoi ? »

« Tes yeux… Tu as toujours le même regard… aller dès que tu as fini tes devoirs rejoins nous pour manger ! »

Il partit en lui adressant un dernier sourire. Lorsque la porte se referma elle poussa un long soupir, ferma les yeux et sourit. Il lui avait sous entendu qu'elle avait un regard spécial, ça voulait dire qu'il y avait prêté attention. Elle était la jeune fille de 15 ans la plus heureuse du monde ! Bon d'accord de Londres ! Finalement l'année ne serait peut être pas aussi mauvaise qu'elle l'avait prédit… Un bruit provenant de la fenêtre se fit entendre, c'était le hibou de Sirius qui revenait. Elle prit la lettre accrochée à la patte de l'animal et la lut

_"Ma pauvre Tonks !_

_Ah oui c'est la catastrophe ! Olalalala… J'ai cherché toute la matinée une excuse mais je n'ai rien trouvé, tu n'as qu'à dire que… En fait j'en sais strictement rien, à part le fameux « je ne l'ai pas fait exprès » je ne sais pas ce que tu peux inventer… Donnes moi vite de tes nouvelles et dis moi comment ça se passe dans la Sirius' House ! (C'est un honneur d'être comparé à Sirius d'ailleurs )_

_Je t'embrasse bien fort et je penserai fort à toi toute la journée pour te donner tout mon courage !_

_Tiffany_

_PS : J'ai appris par l'intermédiaire de Gemma qui elle-même tient son information de la sœur à une copine de Bill, que celui-ci devrait revenir pour la deuxième semaine des vacances…. A suivre donc..."_

Tonks sourit. Tiffany allait sans doute passer de meilleures vacances de Noël qu'elle ne l'aurait cru … et puis finalement elle aussi … qui sait ?

_Alors qui c'est qui sait ? Ah ah ! Réponse je sais pas quand puisque je n'ai pas encore écrit la suite lol bisous à tous et reviewer ça fait toujours plaisir _


End file.
